My love will never change for you
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: America and England have been married for a month so it's normal to feel a little jealous right? When America gets a little jealous he tries to get England to talk and after they make up they relive through some of their love making moments where America would comfort England after he reviled that he himself also has insecurity problems. Mpreg and fluff with England/OC for awhile
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so I'm feeling a bit depressed because of the arguments my parents have been having at then the violence that happened...I am writing this two or three shot because I feel safe in my writing zone and because I want to dedicate it to two of my most wonderful friends zxelilly and my Sorella. I want them to know that they are beautiful no matter what and that they are important in my life. This is also dedicated to every single person out there who feels insecure about themselves. I love you guys and I am happy that you guys actually read some of my stuff..TT=TT Thanks guys. And when you read the parts in italic listen to Hello/How are you? by Hatsune Miku. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hey Japan can I ask you something?" America said to his friend who was currently trying to add some more details to one of his doujins.

"What is it America-san? Is England-san not dorming with you in the hotel today?" Japan said teasingly as he went back to adding more detail to the scene where Germany was pinning Italy down onto the bed. America grunted as he laid his head down and caught sight of his Brit who has not payed him any attention ever since the meeting had began and that was two weeks. (Actually it was only two days but America had missed being able to cuddle with his loving 'wife' and wants to be with him all the time) And instead was paying more attention to a another country who happened to be a bachelor so he couldn't help but feel a bit (more like a lot) jealous.

"He's been too 'busy' with Denmark to even give me a glance." He muttered out feeling a bit angry and hollow at the moment. Japan had to hold his laughter behind his sleeve of his kimono. He wasn't surprised that America was feeling jealous, he and England had only been married for a bout a month and it wasn't unusual for him to be jealous, besides England has been spending much more time with Denmark. He knew why but he wouldn't tell America. Not if this jealousy would turn into a moment to be captured on camera and sell online as two simple cosplayers looking realistically like America and England and were both males which would make every fan in their fandom happy and might be slightly joyous to Himaruya or slightly annoying to the Japanese man, but it was a price to pay for finding out their secret and Japan had after all granted Hima the approval of making all of them into a web-comic and then a successful anime.

"Don't worry America-san. I'm sure he is just helping D-" He was cut off as America let out a slight growl when he saw England giggle at something that the Dane said and also made the Dane fluster slightly.

"I want to know why the hell he has been avoiding HIS husband and talking to someone else." He growled out making a move to stand but Japan made sure to stop him.

"America-san. Calm down and wait until the end of the meeting for England-san to explain himself." Japan whispered rather harshly at the American nation who growled one more time.

"Why should I wait? We are on our break right now so I should s-"

"America. Move and I swear I will not hesitate to destroy all your progress you have saved in all your games and I swear I will make sure England-san will not share a room with you during the next ten world meetings." Japan said calmly with a dark aurora which scared America into sitting down and grumbling to himself.

* * *

|Time Skip~|

* * *

"Just remember Mathias, do not brag about how 'awesome' you are and just get on your knee before Lukas leaves. Ask him quickly and brace yourself for a hit." England whispered to Denmark who was nodding quickly and blushing as he played with the small velvet box in his bred jeans.

"I don't know if I can do it Arthur...What if he says no!" Denmark said worrying for the first time in years. This got a chuckle from Arthur who just patted his back.

"Stop being such a pillock and just trust me! Just go propose to the man!" England said pushing Denmark out of his room and laughed as Denmark slightly (okay harshly) slammed his own head into the wall. "Go on!" He cheered him on as Denmark slowly and then rapidly started to make his way to the elevator so he could get to Norway's room quicker. Through all the chuckles and suppressed laughter England hand't noticed his husband standing right besides the door. Explaining why he was scared half to death when he turned slightly to face America. "Bloody hell Alfred! What the hell were you doing there!" He said staring quizzically at his husband who just kept glaring darkly at him; nothing good would come out of that as he learned previously in their relationship that, _that _particular look meant America was either:

a) America being angry at him.

b) America being jealous.

c) Feeling particularly dominate

or

d) All of the above.

"What am I doing here? What was Denmark doing here with you all alone in _our_ room. And then why the hell were you ignoring me the whole damn time!" America growled through clenched teeth as he pinned England on the bed after they both entered their suit. He had a hurt look in his baby blue eyes which grew darker as his jealousy and insecurity grew. England couldn't help but feel anger towards the American nation but that all disappeared when he opened his eyes to see all those insecure emotions inside his husbands beautiful eyes.

"Alfred luv..did you honestly think I.." He said not finishing his sentence as he looked directly into America's eyes, lovingly and smiling.

"Isn't it obvious! You were avoiding me these two whole days and then you leave early in the morning leaving me all alone! The I find out that you're spending an awful amount of time being close with Denmark! How else am I supposed to feel Arthur!" America shouted as he stared desperately into his wife's emerald eyes, trying to convey him his jealousy, his anxiety and insecurity. England leaned his face forwards enough so the he was only a few centimeters away from America's lips.

"America luv..you are a daft child who I cannot believe I fell head over heels in love with." America gasped and was about to get off the bed and his wife when England opened his mouth again. "But, you are a loving husband who will do anything to make anyone who deserves happiness happy...you are kind, happy, supportive and so damn caring and I am so happy that you have chose me, out of everyone else who you could have chosen...you said you love me and will always be there for me...I cannot thank you enough for accepting me; the person who oppressed your wishes to secede from me...A-And that you have tied yourself down to m-me.." England said as tears of emotions started to pool around his jade eyes, making them shine brighter. America could not believe what he was hearing...England was actually thanking him for proposing! That was wrong! It was him he should be thanking! If he hadn't said yes he didn't think he could ever live on knowing that the object of affection didn't feel the same way towards him. America immediately let go of England's pinned arms and pulled him up into a deep hug as his own tears started to flow.

"No...I-It's me w-who needs to say t-thank you...y-you accepted me...y-you chose to say yes to me...y-you promised your entire life left to be tied down to me A-Artie...I-I'm so glad..." America whispered into England's ear who shuttered and held tightly onto his husband.

"I'm glad Alfred..." Was all England could say as he started to sniffle from the joy. America let out a hardy laugh as he went back to being his normal self and pulled away slightly from the hug, making England sit in his crossed legs as he stared lovingly into the bright jade eyes that were a little puffy from the crying the did.

"Arthur...can I ask something of you my love?" America said smiling warmly as he started to caress England's peach soft cheek that held a light rose blush.

"What is it Al?" England responded still smiling as loving (or more if that was possible) to his husband.

"Can we repeat our sinful dance of love and passion tonight? Can we please my dearest? To dance the art of beautiful love making that only a pair can do if they were so hopelessly lost in love like ours." America whispered smoothly into England's ear with a smile as he felt the shorter man shiver in delight as he heard him speak about their passionate love making as if it were a dance, but it was. A skillful art that only those who are completely in love could master.

"A-Alfred.." England moaned out slightly as his blushed reached to his ears making his beloved husband chuckle softly and make his hold on his slim waist a bit tighter. "Y-You're such a helpless romantic.." England whispered smiling as he started to remember about how they had consummated their marriage and how every night afterwards ended.

* * *

_It always ended the same, Alfred sweeping Arthur up from the ground in their living room and carried him bridal-style to their bedroom in where he slowly and carefully placed him upon the king sized mattress. Alfred hovering above Arthur with a soft smile as he started to caress his wife's cheek and slowly lowered his head so that their lips where brushing against each other. Slowly and lovingly would he press his lips down and moved his lips against Arthur's as they were sensually moving along. Alfred never wanted to rush and neither did Arthur as they both feared that this was just a lovely lucid dream and that it would easily break apart if they rushed through. After two minutes Alfred probed Arthur's lower lip, asking for permission to enter which was granted as Arthur parted his lips so that Alfred could slip in his tongue and explore his wet cavern. It always had the taste that was distinctly Arthur, mint tea with a splash of warm milk and honey. Alfred was never one for tea but the way it tasted in Arthur's mouth drove him mad. His and Arthur's tongue started to twist and mingle with each other, never once fighting for dominance as they never felt the need of one dominating a sweet and caring last thing they wanted was to brake the spell of their new found dance with the trivial thing of fighting to dominate. As this dance of tongues went on Alfred's hands started to wander and found it's self around the buttons on Arthur's shirt, with his hand he slowly started to unbutton them and smiled into the kiss as his hand finished unbuttoning and he felt Arthur's silk-smooth skin. When he broke the kiss there was a trail of saliva connecting them making Arthur blush to a rouge red successively making Alfred chuckle softly. He stared at Arthur's reviled body, what most people thought they would have seen was that the man would have no muscle or was even tone, he would have just had a soft body like a female (a very effeminate one at that) sole because he had soft skin. No, the man did not have muscle that were prominent like his own but he was tone. He had toned abs, due from his pirate era of fighting and all the wars he must have been in. He had scars that were fading away, most people would be slightly scared at the amount and maybe repulsed but not Alfred. He had been fascinated as he knew each scar told a story on his wife's beautiful body. _

_"S-Stop staring.." Arthur mumbled out softly as he hid his face by throwing his arm over it. Alfred was pulled out of his trance when he frowned slightly and lowered his face back down to Arthur's. He removed the arm from Arthur's face and was surprised when he was met with a teary eyed Brit who was very red. _

_"Why are you crying honey? Why can't I stare? Your body is beautiful..." Alfred said kissing the corners of Arthur's eyes._

_"B-Because I-I f-feel so self conscious! P-Please don't lie A-Al..I-I am ugly with all these scars.." Arthur whispered closing his eyes making Alfred grip his face softly._

_"Look at me Arthur." Alfred said in a slightly stern tone._

_"N-No A-"_

_"Arthur. Please open your eyes and look at me." Alfred said in a pleading tone which made Arthur open his eyes to stare at Alfred's caring and eternally loving eyes. "You are beautiful with your scars. No one can tell you otherwise because they have gone blind as their eyes can not see what true beauty is. When you say you are ugly that hurts me because I know that I failed in making you happy. You are a beautiful person that some people just cannot imagine how beautiful you are and miss everything. You are not fat, you are not ugly, nor too skinny, far from talent-less, far from stupid, nowhere near dim. You are you and you radiate your own beauty. You make yourself talented with you beautiful voice with you lovely accent, you make my legs become jello as I hear you sing or when you simply speak, how you seclude yourself at times makes you someone who at times just doesn't want to speak or that you just want someone to come over and help. The way you smile makes my heart beat a million miles per second, your need to read is what makes you cute and adorable. Nothing can make you ugly except when you listen to those who only want to hurt you. Don't listen as you are your own person and can tell them to simply fuck off. So don't say your ugly or imperfect. No one is perfect but you are someone who is worth living for! And you have the support of myself and our friends. So don't ever say you are not beautiful alright my princess?" Alfred said keeping his gaze at a flabbergasted Arthur who blushed with all the compliments he was getting. Arthur soon cried again as he pulled Alfred into a tight hug._

_"T-thank you Al...I-I love you so much..." Arthur whispered with joy as he let Alfred go and looked at him once more. "P-Please Al...l-let's make love until I can never forget about you.." He whispered shyly which made Alfred smile and kiss him softly again and his hand started to play with one exposed nipple while the other went to play with the bulge that was now prominent. _

_"Nn...A-Al.." Arthur moaned out as soon as Alfred started to tease his nipple. After a few minutes Alfred lowered his head and started to attack Arthur's neck with a slow but also fast enough pace that wouldn't tease the life out of both of then. He nipped at the flesh causing more moans to escape from the smaller nations mouth and the latter to be encouraged to nip at it more, leaving dark and visible love marks claiming Arthur as his. Alfred soon stopped his ministrations and started to unbuckle his belt and he quickly threw the thing to the side and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them before rolling them down along with his boxers. Soon he removed his shirt and then became completely naked (except his wedding ring and dog tags)._

_ Arthur whined at the loss before he started to pant again as Alfred undressed himself and started to trace his six pack before Alfred started to unclasp his belt as well and quickly threw his trousers and briefs making him gasp at the quick movement as he barely registered the actions. Now the only thing that Arthur remotely had on was his dress shirt that was barely on and his engagement ring and wedding band on his left hand. Alfred was above him again, blush dusting his own cheeks and was panting as well. Arthur could see why as well, his erection looking strained and the slit of his cock was already weeping. Alfred kissed Arthur once more before his hand opened up the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube._

_"I promise I'll do a good job at preparing you Artie.." He said in a husky voice that it made Arthur shiver in pleasure once more. _

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah...I feel terrible right now because of what happened yesterday...U-Um I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense a-and don't get mad when I say this will have mpreg...yeah..sorry i'll shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: Hidakez Himaruya owns Hetalia. I am nothing but a fangirl and only own this plot. **

* * *

"Al!" England screamed out as his husband rammed himself back inside with a quick flip of his hips.

"T-Tell me A-Arthur! H-How m-much!-grunt- y-you love this!" America moaned out from the sensation of England's tight and warm walls surrounding his cock as he started to sit still, waiting (for what seemed like an eternity to America) until England gave him the nod of approval to move again.

"A-Al...I-I love it when we m-make love." England whispered quietly to his husband who opened his eyes to smile at him with so much tenderness and love that he couldn't help but swoon at him. Through the look alone it seemed as if America was serenading him all over again. It seemed as he was saying _'I love you so much that I feel like exploding from happiness. Thank you for falling in love with me and accepting me as your one and only. Thank you for all this love and I want you to feel happy and never remember the feeling of pain.'_ After two minutes of just panting and smiling at each other England finally found his voice again. "A-Al...m-move...p-please.." he moaned out hoarsely.

"Yes my love." America whispered snickering inwardly as it reminded him of an anime that Japan had showed him but that thought quickly disappeared when he pulled out slowly and then thrust into his wife, causing the Brit to let out a silent scream as he instantly struck his prostate. America buried his face into England's shoulder as he started to pull out again and thrust back in. Now the room was being filled by the melody of the head post of the bed slamming into the wall, bed springs squeaking from the movement and the passionate moans that were saying encouragements of a faster pace and confessing their love all over again. Both remembering how loving this act was. They also were strangely remembering hour their first night was, how they consummated their marriage and gave each other their virginity.

"A-Al! F-Faster!" England moaned as he rocked his hips in rhythm to America's thrusts. America moaned out as he obeyed the command and started to 'pound' him into bad, he also trialed his hand towards England's weeping cock. He started to pump it to their rhythm and All that alone had England cry out louder into his ear. "Alfred! Alfred!" England kept moaning out into his ear, causing the American to groan in satisfaction as he heard the pleads and moans that he caused from England.

"A-Artie you're s-so tight!" America said in between his thrust. He paused and pulled out causing his Brit to whine and become confused.

"A-Al? Wh-" He was cut off when America flipped him onto his sides and slowly entered him again. The warm and wet walls clamping and engulfing his member again, making him moan and he flung England's left leg over his shoulder and began to continue his movements before England had anytime to whine. This position let America go a bit deeper into his 'wife', immediately striking his prostate again causing the smaller blond to wither in pleasure and drool from the stimulating activities they were doing.

England was incoherent as all he could see was white and stars as his husband kept up his ministrations. He gripped onto his pillow as he began to be thrust into his smaller frame. The only things now spilling from his mouth were moans of 'Nn' and 'Ahh' with the pleasant 'Ohh' as well.

"God A-Artie..keep moaning for me..." America moaned as he thrust particularly deeply into the stretched and slightly abused hole. He started to feel England clench around him and a familiar warmth start to coil in his abdomen, signalling that he was close to his climax."A-Artie..I-I'm g-gonna come soon!" He moaned out as he pulled out again and flipped England onto all fours.

"Al! Nex-" England was cut off again as America thrust back into him without warning. He gasped at the suddenness and chocked slightly for air as it was unexpected. Then he registered the words that America said. He started to panic as he realized that his husband had decided to go in bare with no condom. "N-No! A-Al! D-Don't come inside!" He said, trying to reason with his husband who gripped onto his hips and did not listen as he kept thrusting in.

"Why can't I come inside Artie?" America questioned as he brought his head down into England's shoulder again and began to teasingly blow into his ear as he also slowed down his thrusts to a teasing speed.

"Because! I-I'll get pregnant you git! W-We j-just got married a-" England tried to explain but stopped when America suddenly paused his movements.

"Are you saying that you don't want to have a family with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sadly enough I am going to make this a full fledged story...(|||-_-) I'm taking on way too much work but I'm really liking this story and so it'll be full fledged. ^_^ *sighs* So I really hate myself whenever I make France for any other country for the matter the antagonist so I made an OC human and he is important and will be brought into the spotlight in the next chapter! So sit back and relax! Oh and French isn't my native language as you can see so please tell me any mistakes (be it in English or French) so I can change them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! That belongs to Hidakez Himaruya! Our evil but lovable papa! **

* * *

America didn't move as he waited for England's answer. He honestly wanted to start a family with the Brit already. They had the money; time and he knew that they were adequate (Surprise he knows a big word!) enough to raise a child...or several.

"I-I...I-I...It's not like I don't want to have a family with you A-Al but.." England stuttered out softly. He did actually want a family nut there was one thing holding back. He's never told America what happened to him a week before America proposed.

* * *

**_One week previous to the proposal_**

* * *

_England was on a vacation with his his boyfriend of two years America. They were in the Caribbeans and they were about to head out to a restaurant when England got a phone call._

_"Come on baby! Leave the call for later! It's probably not important!" America said impatiently as he was arguing mentally if today he would propose or would he wait until the end of the week. England rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and gave a chuckle._

_"I am going to answer it Alfred! It could be my boss for all we know!" And with that England went back into his room (Yes they had separate rooms as England knew his boyfriend's hands would 'accidentally' brush his crotch and 'accidentally' stroke the clothed area teasingly. To insure the protection of his virginity England had requested two bedrooms. And also because if he were to lose before he was married his older brothers would kill the sap who took it) and answered the call. "Hello?" He said pleasantly as a smile could be made out in his tone, but that quickly vanished and was replaced with fear as he heard the voice on the other line._

_"Hello dear~ Never thought you'd hear from me again did you~" The voice said teasingly causing the Brit to shiver in fear. He was never scared of anything but this one person. This one particular person was a special case._

_"C-Carter...W-Who the hell gave you my number..." England whispered as he started to shiver in a harsher way. _

_"Oh just some friends who still think we are together deary~! I'm terribly hurt when I found out that you replaced me with your ex-brother! How scandalous If only you were human like me~! But oh well. I do not like it though~ Nope! Not one bit! Looks like I need to remind you off who you belong to~! But I wont do it; sadly because I am actually afraid of your new toy! But just know this one thing Artie~! If you dare to have a child or heavens forbid more~ They'll all die an unmerciful death! I am watching you Arthur~ So don't think about hiding them from me! Oh! Look at the time! I need to go and ready start the meeting...Just remember Arthur~ If you dare betray me; those babies are as good as **dead~! **Tata!" And with that there was a click and the sound of a computer generated voice saying that the call has been disconnected. England took a moment to process this all before he madly search his contacts and called an old friend._

_"Bonjour Arthur~! Quel est le plaisir de recevoir votre appel? N'êtes-vous pas des vacances avec votre amant?" (Hello Arthur~! What is the pleasure of getting your call? Are you not on a vacation with your lover?) A silky smooth voice said with a smile evident through his tone.  
_

_"F-Francis...H-He's back.." England whispered as tears started to be shed. He was hoping that his American boyfriend would still be outside, talking to the neighbors of the hut. _

_"Who i- oh no...No..But I thought 'e was erased of 'is memories! Mon cher, we need to tell Ludwig about zis!" France said in a panicked tone. He dared not tell America about this because he knew the American very well and if he were to tell America that England had dated a crazy human who Japan characterized as a 'yandere' when he first met him then all hell would brake lose. America did know about England dating a human and that made him upset and depressed but he did not know about how possessive and crazy the man was._

_"I-I know! P-Please call him for me...I-I'm worried Alfred will come in and hear about this...please help Francis..." England said in a soft whimper as he didn't know what to do. The old Empire that used to rule most of the world was now cowering with fear as his dreams about having a family with America were crushed instantly by what he was told. _

_"Mon dieu! what did 'e tell you!" France said worriedly as he heard the whimper. He couldn't believe that his long time friend had been reduced to such a small stature. The once great man who used to own the world was now scared and it frightened France. _

_"H-He said...H-He said h would k-kill m-my c-children i-if I-I e-ever had any with Alfred!" England said hoarsely and started to cry into his arm. He was so frightened and scared of the possibility of America having to question him about wanting to start a family. That was what he wanted the most, a family with his boyfriend but now that dream will never happen._

_France gasped as he tried to comprehend what he was just told. "Oh mon dieu… diable! Peut il ne pas l'obtenir par sa fichue tête! Vous ne l'aimez pas et ne voulez pas avoir des enfants avec l'Amérique!" (Oh my god...What the hell! Can he not get it through his damn head! You do not love him and want to have children with America!) France growled out in his native tongue. He couldn't handle it! Him! The country of love had a citizen that wanted to destroy what beautiful love his friend and America had! He was so enraged when his own citizen wanted to break this love! A person from the country of love was a monster who destroyed love! "Do not worry Arthur. We shall keep an eye on him and make sure he does not do anything to disrespect this love!" He said with passion as his eyes started to have a glint of fire? Yes. A fire of passion for love. _

_"T-Thank you Francis...I-I hope that he learns t-that I hate him..." England managed to say after he wiped his tear stained face. He wished that Italy's pregnancy would hurry up so they would find out if the children became like micro-nations and had the power of immortality like them. He hoped so as he didn't want his children to die (if he ever had them) but he also didn't want that because if Carter was serious (which he most certainly was) then his children would have to go through torcher and that was something that he would not allow. His maternal instincts kicking in as he wanted to keep his children safe and protected from his ex. _

_"No need for ze thanks Arthur. Zhat is what friends are for non? I will talk to you later, I need to inform Ludwig about zis." And with a quick good bye from England's side he hung up and tried to make himself look as if he had never cried. He still had slightly puffy eyes but they were not noticeable if you hadn't focused and was determined to see if you could see it be puffed. With a quick glance at his reflection in the body mirror he walked out and looped his arm around America's right-upper bicep._

* * *

"But what Arthur? What is stopping you from having a family with me?" America asked still on the verge of his climax but he didn't dare make a move until his wife answered his question. Why was he so worried about getting pregnant? Had he changed his mind? Because he was damn sure England wanted to have a baby even sooner when he heard about Italy's and Japan's pregnancy.

England sighed and looked at his husband. "Please come inside of me and tomorrow when we wake up I will explain okay poppet?" He whispered as he truly wanted his husband to fill him and get pregnant. He'd be damned if he let Carter control him and decided that he would get pregnant.

America nodded, as so long as he was going to be told why his beautiful wife was hesitant at first. Soon he pulled out so only his head was barely in and gave a deep thrust into England. He was in deeper than he's ever gone before and groaned as he felt the muscles of England's ass clench around him and came inside.

England moaned out as America struck his prostate again and shuttered as he came, spilling his semen onto both's chest. Painting their chest with the white, sticky substance and shuttered again when he felt his husband spill his own seed deep inside. Both panting from the bliss of completion. America slowly brought himself down behind England, as to not crush him with his weight and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist before covering both with the duvet. Sleep was taking them both to a peaceful place but not before the two uttered their "I love you's." America had yet to pull out his limp cock but England didn't mind. He was just happy.

* * *

|Morning the next day~|

* * *

America was up uncharacteristically early but he found himself doing that constantly now, ever since he got married he noted. But he was glad he was when he was greeted with the pleasure of seeing his wife's cute sleeping face. He finally pulled out, moaning silently as England's ass was clutching at it slightly as he was pulling. He smiled softly as he caressed England's cheek that was so smooth with a little peach fuzz covering it lightly. He frowned when he realized that there was a meeting today, the last one of the year, and he still had to attend. He was still caressing the soft cheek before he was rudely interrupted by his phone vibrating on the night stand. He picked it up and answered without even looking at the collar ID.

"Hello?" He said yawning slightly.

"Ah Alfred! Pouvez vous svp dire à Arthur qu'il doit venir tôt à la réunion. Ludwig veut discuter quelque chose avec lui qui fait participer le premier ministre." (Ah Alfred! Can you please tell Arthur that he needs to come early to the meeting. Ludwig wants to discuss something with him that involves the prime minister.) France said happily as he could without trying to fake it. He was still angry about what England told him about Carter and needed America to not be around them while they discussed the issue at hand. Hopefully the American would believe his white lie and inform England about his.

"Sure Francis. I'll tell him. Anyways how long will the meeting be?" America asked tiredly as he laid back down in the bed and cuddled with his sleeping wife.

"Merci. I think it will be an 'our or so?" France said smiling truthfully as he was thankful that the Northern American nation had bought his sort-of-lie. After ten minutes of small talk America bid France a good bye and both Nations hung up. He shook his wife to stir him up and he did.

"What time is it?..." England muttered out sleepily as he shifted slightly. America laughed softly and informed his bride about the meeting. England nodded and got out of bed and changed quickly. He placed a chaste kiss on America's lips and went to the meeting room.


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**A/N: Alright! So many followers and favorites! ^W^ I love you guys! Anyways on the first part will be entirely about how Carter appeared and what was everyone else's reaction to the human. The second part will be the nations trying to figure out how to keep Arthur safe from his ex-boyfriend. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own! Hetalia belongs to Himapapa! I only own the idea of this story!**

* * *

**|Two years previously|**

* * *

"Where's England he's never late..." America muttered out as he was inwardly freaking out. It's not like he had a massive crush on the Brit. Of course not, just as he wasn't head over heels in love with him. Nope.

"I agree. Arthur-san is never late to the meetings.." Japan said out loud as his husband was snoring softly on his shoulder.

"Well we can't start the meeting without him as he was supposed to host this meeting...If he does not come I will call his brothers." Germany said with worry for the island nation. Yes they might have gone through the whole Blitz but they've made up for it and were on good terms. England was never late so naturally the other nations were worried as well.

"Where the hell are you Arthur..." America whispered out and he was about to leave and search for the Brit when the giant wooden doors busted open. There stood a flushed and panting Brit and right besides him was a smiling black haired, 6 ft 4", blue eyed man who's hair was long enough to be put into a two inch ponytail.

"Pardon my tardiness." England wheezed out as he started to laugh softly from the way the black haired male snickered at the word 'tardiness'. In a instant everyone knew that this male was not a nation. He was a human.

"England...Why did you bring..." Canada was shocked as he saw his former mentor with a normal human being. (Who as everyone knew, was forbidden to ever find out about their true identities.)

"Oh! Yes well you see...Can I just talk to Ludwig and Kiku for a moment please?" England said finally calming down as he stared at the two nations pleadingly.

Japan and Germany looked at each other with a skeptic look before they nodded. "We will have a 10 minute break." Germany announced before moving from his chair and Japan got up waking his husband who looked sad that his 'wife' was waking him up from a good dream. Japan chuckled as he placed a kiss on his forehead before heading out towards the entry with the German country. The group went outside while the rest of the nation stayed inside.

* * *

"Why did you bring a human!" Germany said loudly making Carter shiver slightly before draping his arm over England's shoulder, causing the island nation to fluster. This brought on raised eyebrows from the Asian and European country as they were confused at the usually strict Brit becoming so easily flustered.

"T-That's what I have wanted to discuss about with you two..." England muttered sheepishly before he took in a deep breath and looked back up into the eyes of the two other nations. "This is Carter...H-He is my...heismynewboyfriendokay!" England managed to spew out of his mouth as his eyes closed and face became a deeper and more vibrant red. The two nations gasped slightly as they were recoiling from what England had said. This was against the oldest rule in their books.

* * *

**| _Rule one of the United Nations._**

**_A nation is to never have feelings towards a human._**

**_| Rule two:_**

**_A nation is to never be involved with a human in any relationship outside of platonic and business._**

**_| Rule three:_**

**_If a nation were to brake any of the rules above; he or she is to bring their human partner to the meeting and if the human counterpart does not meet up with the standards and needs of what the other nations think he or she should have, then that human is to have his or hers entire memories of their nation counterpart removed._**

* * *

"Arthur-san...You do remember what our rules say about this..If most of our friends do not agree with this human...he will have to have his memories erased..." Japan warned his close friend. He did not like the feelings he was getting from the looks Carter was giving him, though Germany (ah man who is not oblivious and can tell what the meanings of looks were) did not notice it and England was totally oblivious to it. It was a look that he knew was qualified as a yandere and was quite terrified for his best friend safety.

"I know Kiku! that's why I wanted to ask if you trusted Carter since you usually have a really good judge of character." England said cheerfully with glee which made Kiku even more worried as he could see how badly this relationship could end if America were to try and brake the couple apart as he was not going to allow the man he loves be taken by a human. Shifting his weight slightly Japan took in a deep breath before staring up to his close friend with a slightly sad but mostly stern look.

"I am sorry Arthur-san...but you do not have my support for your relationship with Carter-san. I do not think he is a very good man for you..." Japan said hesitating slightly as the very dangerous look he was getting from Carter. Still surprisingly that both Germany and England were oblivious to it.

"Why not! Why exactly do you already disapprove of my relationship with Carter!" England shouted slightly as he didn't want anyone outside their group to know what was happening.

"I have my reasons Arthur-san and they are very good ones at that. Please Ar-"

"No! Kiku! I thought you would see reason! I love him! I don't want his memories of mine to be erased!" England shouted in a loud tone which made the Japanese nation cringe slightly but then he already knew by what England had said and the way he reacted that it was best to take action before things became graver. But he was confused as to why England was cringing in pain as well..almost to the point where it seemed that he was going to pass out and it did not help that he seemed to have ran to the meeting.

"Arthur-san...are you alright?" He asked and as he was about to take a step forward England took in a sudden sharp breath for air and wobbled slightly, clutching at his chest before he passed out onto the floor.

"ARTHUR!" The two nations shouted rushing towards the passed out island. What scared Japan was that his assumption on Carter's character was right. He noticed that he just stood there with a dark glance and a slight smirk before he quickly changed it to a worried face and rushed after his boyfriend's body. Another deadly trait...a cynical, possessive and easily aggressive lover who could do quite harm to the nation. What's even worse is that he already had England in his hands to toy with as the nation had already declared his feelings. To make matters worse he would have to sit through the beatings from the human as a nation was to never harm a human as they could easily kill them. How cruel can life be.


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**A/N: alright so I lied (|||^_^) art two of three is here and its continuing from where England passed out...ENJOY!**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND A MESSENGER BAG! HETALIA BELONGS TO HIDAKEZ HIMARUYA!

* * *

In the sterile hospital room Japan and Germany were waiting besides the unconscious Brit who has passed out earlier do to internal injury and the over working of his body. Japan had demanded that they keep the black haired man outside the room before he was going to anything violent towards him. He was not a man of violence but he was so enraged at the fact that this human had already manipulated England to the point where he would be forgiven for committing such violent acts against the nation.

"Ludwig. We have to erase that mans memories! We cannot stand back and let the man toy with Arthur-san any longer! If we do there is a possibly chance that he would get a stronger hold of Arthur-san!" Japan shouted at the blond German man who was thinking about the whole idea.

"I want to! Believe me Kiku! But we can't! Not until the others know about him as well! Otherwise the magic will not work!" He said calmly as that was his mask he always put on during stressful situations. He really did want to call Norway over and start sedating the human so his memories could be erased but Carter had to go through judgment and fail. Without that there was no way they could do anything to the human.

Japan seemed to have remembered that as he finally calmed down and started to pace around the room. As soon as they would revile to the others on how Carter treated England they knew they would agree with erasing his memory but...what had them so confused was the fact that England, a once great Empire had actually let an ordinary human abuse him.

"How...Why did he let him abuse him so?" Japan questioned quietly. He could not phantom any reason why the British nation would have allowed himself to be abused brutally and still want to be around the source of the abuse.

"Kiku...you don't think that...he escalated from...you don't think so right?" Germany whispered out as he stared at the unconscious man who had band-aids wrapped all around his chest and a purple and black bruised face. It turned out that when they started to check the nations body, they found out that he was wearing make-up all over his face. Covering the multiple bruises on the once pale face.

"I can only hope so Ludwig-san..." And with that Japan settled himself on his plastic chair. His mind was still swirling with the thoughts of 'why?' as he started to plunge into the world of darkness, being claimed by his dreams.

* * *

"What happened Arthur...why did you let him do this to you?..." America whispered softly as he stroked the smaller blonds bangs out of the way. He frowned when he saw the extent of the wounds inflicted upon his crush. He swore that he would protect England no matter what the older nation had felt for him, no matter if the latter had still hated him for the revolution, he would do everything in his power to protect the man that managed to steal his heart and he was failing at his job right now. Japan had been carried out of the room and back into his hotel room by Greece and Germany had exited the room to give some privacy to America. The world seemed so grey and dull without out England swearing at him and reprimanding his actions of idiocracy. Stroking the beat up cheek he didn't notice another nation coming in.

"Comment cher faire d'Arthur est-il maintenant Alfred?" France whispered softly as to not awaken the sleeping nation.

America turned around, slightly scared at the sudden new voice but calmed down when he recognized the voice. He smiled weakly at the French nation and turned back his attention to the damaged man on the bed. "He's doing better..." He mumbled out before kissing England's petite hands, he frowned though when he noticed that there were red marks on the usually cream white hand.

"Alfred cher...Do you know what 'as 'appened to 'im?" France asked a little nervous to find out for himself. He heard a little from Germany but wished so much for it to not be so.

America gritted his teeth at the question. He wanted to destroy the bastard for ever harming his loved one, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't worth it and more so that France and Norway had to deal with this. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down before any more rash thoughts had a chance to convince himself to go outside the room and find the French male. "He physically abused of Artie. He beat the hell out of him and yet Artie still stays with him." He growled out. He couldn't understand why England was putting up with that kind of bull shit! He had always thought the Englishman would kill anyone who would even dare to try to lay a hand on him! But for some reason a human had some kind of power over him!

"Oh god...Damn it Arthur! I told you he wasn't a good choice!" France hissed through his own gritted teeth. He was angered at the fact that Carter dared to touch England after knowing that England could have done nothing to protect himself. And then he had the audicy to keep a smile through this whole time and even went as far as to accompany England to the meeting and 'come out' to them.

America froze when he heard France. At first he was confused but then enraged. He couldn't believe it! France already knew about this relationship and never told anyone about it! "You knew about this and never told anyone!" America whispered shouted at the French nation who sighed and looked at America.

"I couldn't! If I did then things would have become even more complicated then it is America!" France finally shouted with so much emotion which surprised and even stunned the younger nation. He couldn't believe it...France was not in a teasing tone or remotely close to a joking one...he even pronounced everything properly in English as if he wasn't a foreigner. "I couldn't do anything because of how Carter would have responded! I never told anyone about this one particular moment! Once when I went to visit Arthur, Carter was there and he gave me a wary glare and it became filled with malice and disgust as I asked for his name and why he was at Arthur's house! He pulled me inside and pinned me against the wall! He said that whatever relationship I have with 'his man' better end! He pulled out a pocket knife and wielded it towards my neck! He even went as far as to say that if I dared to ever mention this event to Arthur that he would hurt him! That's the only reason I kept quite Alfred! If I didn't Arthur would be hurt! But I see now that he never keeps his promises!" France finally said as he glared sharply at the oak wood door of the hospital room.

Needless to say, America was speechless.

He was about to say something when a weak cough and slight groan from behind had told them about the patients awakening.

"F-Francis..y-you bastard.." England muttered out softly with a slight smile that was obviously faked, and a his eyes held depressed tone in them. The usually bright emerald eyes were now dim, and almost as if he had no pupils but just smudge green. "I-I said..-cough- n-not t-to tell anyone..." He smiled painfully at the two nations before continuing his sentence. "T-They s-shouldn't b-be i-involved...I-I h-have i-it -cough cough- u-under control...I-I a-am not so useless y-you know.." He smiled once more before he went into a fit of coughs which soon ended up in him coughing out blood which alerted the nations that something even worse was happening inside the Brits body, so America quickly ran towards the bed and pushed the nurse call button many times before a nurse came in hurriedly. When she saw how much blood was already staining the white linen sheets she immediately ushered out the other nations and called out for a doctor. America and France tried to get back in along with a confused Germany but they were halted and restrained by a few male nurses and doctors.

"What's happening! What's wrong with Iggy!" America demanded as he had a panic stricken look when he saw many more nurses rush into the small island's room.

"I'm sorry sir but you cannot enter the room at the moment! Please come with us! You people cannot be in this area anymore!" One nurse shouted as they started to push back the three male countries who had no clue what was going on with their friend. America was relentless and kept trying to get through but the nurses finally were able to push them back and shoved them into the doors which opened and they closed the doors.

"Vhat is ze meaning of zhis!" Germany shouted and banged the door with his fists as he tried to get out.

"This area must be closed off! We are moving everyone out of this area because Mr. Kirkland's medical issue is out of the ordinary!" And with that the male ran back towards the center of drama and helped out clear the others.

The last thing they ever saw of the Brit was his lifeless body covered by bloodied bed sheets.

* * *

"YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" America bellowed out as he smashed Carter's body up against the beige walls of the meeting room. He had been taken back to the meeting with Germany and France to begin the judgement and was seeing red when he saw Carter. He did not care anymore for the rules. In his mind Carter was a human who did not deserve to live as he did so much harm to the only man he loved (in a romantic sense) and thought that he should have been destroyed as seeing he didn't care so much at the fact that his 'supposed' boyfriend was currently dead (Sleep mode as Nations could not die but they could pass out into their sleep modes when their bodies have gone through so much damage) and covered by his bloodied bed sheets. He cared even less and was happy (only slightly) when he saw a small trickle of crimson stain the wall.

Carted hissed slightly at the pain but smirked when he saw the anger on the nation's furious face. His own cerulean eyes darkened slightly as his finally met America's now navy blue ones. (They were baby blue but as he was getting more and more advanced in he rage mode they darken ominously) "I see that you fell in love with my _putain_~ Sadly you'll never have him because he's _**mine**._ And I will never. **_NEVER_**. Ever let you have him." Carter spat out and smiled as if nothing was wrong. He even chuckled when he saw America's face practically scream with the want of murder but he knew perfectly well that America wouldn't pull anything on him. Or so he hoped.

America was seething with rage. He pulled his fist back and was about to deliver a fatal blow to Carter when he was stopped by another person gripping onto his arm.

"Alfred...calm down and think about this...You are a super power and a hero. Hero's do not kill humans Al." Canada whispered softly at his brother who seemed to have calmed down enough to think about his rash action. He sighed and made a motion to lower his arm but punched the wall, crating a crater in the beige wall. This scared Carter slightly but hid that fear as quickly as it appeared. "Remember who is to judge him. France and Norway. Not you. Now let's go Al..." Canada softly urging his brother to leave the human alone. They both walked away and soon Germany came over and placed hand-cuffs on Carter. He merely scoffed and looked at the scowls of disgust sent his way. He grinned once more before he felt something being tied around his wrist, which turned out to be rope.

Germany tugged at the rope, signalling to Carter to move. Begrudgingly he complied as was lead to another room. It was darkly light and people started to get seated in the cobble stone desks. They were all now in some sort of dark robe with a hood which was pulled over so their faces were hidden. Germany guided Carter towards the front and tied the rope through a hook of steel that was welded onto the floor. Effectively securing Carter.

"This gathering is for the trial of England's human partner, Carter Durand." A emotionless voice announced. The only thing Carter could make out of the person who was speaking was that he had cold blue eyes that glowed. "We, the personifications of nation's will decide if you are worthy enough to be with England. We shall now take a poll and see your faith." He announced. Right then and there Carter knew he was screwed.

"Yes or No Afghanistan?"

"No."

"Yes or No Albania?"

"No."

"Yes or No Andorra?"

"No."

* * *

**|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~193 Nation's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|**

* * *

"A total of 193 No's and 3 Yes' have decided you faith. Lukas, Francis, come down and bring him to a kneeling position." The cold and steel voice said and two nation's got up from their seats, making their way down towards the front. France made Carter get onto his knees by kicking his legs and Lukas grabbed a fistful of his black hair. He forced Carter's head to bend back and the mysterious figure came over and placed two of his fingers, his index and middle finger at his forehead.

_"Löschen Sie alle Gedächtnisse dieses Geflügelmannes, nehmen Sie sie in Richtung in Richtung den Himmeln und zum freien Raum sein Verstand von alles auf, das Verkörperungen der Nation und des Arthur Kirklands mit einbezieht" _He said smoothly in his mother tongue and soon bright blue orb started to glow on Carter's forehead. He screamed in agony as his memories were literally being ripped from his mind. Soon after an agonizing and cruel 5 minutes the process was over and the tall man was holding a clear-blue orb in his hand. "Take him to the recovery room and then release him. We are done now." The man said and everyone obeyed. He walked away with another man who had soft brown eyes.

Lukas nodded and with the help of Francis, they untied Carter and dragged him into the recovery room. A place with white walls, a small twin size bed and one window. Once they placed him down they exited and locked the door.

* * *

America was waiting anxiously in his own room, pacing up and down as he was awaiting for the news of England's progress. He jumped when his hotel room phone rang, nevertheless, he picked it up and was excited when he hung up. He placed on his black converse quickly and ran downstairs (of course taking his precious bomber jacket with him and his wallet) and hailed a cab to take him to St. Mary's hospital. When he checked himself in he was surprised to see a particular red head already waiting outside the room with his three other siblings.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 3!)

**A/N: AIGHT! SO HERE WE HAVE PART 3! And it's like 2:06 AM HERE! I NEED SLEEP! TELL ME IF THERE IS ANY CRAMMER ERRORS AND BAD TRANSLATIONS! GOOD MORNING! *crashes to bed and sleeps* **

* * *

"Why is my wee brother in a hospital..." Scotland said shaking with fury. He had noticed the super powers presence and was loathing him to say the least. Any other emotion other then seething fury was non-existence. The reason as to why? Because America had made a promise to watch over his youngest brother and to take good care of him. You see America had confessed his feelings towards the Scottish nation for some unknown reason, what had lead him to do so was something that America would have never remember, but after his confession Scotland was all but surprised. Somehow he could just tell that the younger nation had feelings towards Britain. Maybe it was from all the longing looks the man had given towards the Brit when he thought no one was looking. Or maybe it was from the way America always acted around the elder nation.

"Because of the human boyfriend your brother had." America said through gritted teeth. He sounded so bitter yet remorseful at the same time.

Once Scotland had heard that he swiftly turned and glared at America. "You... Fan amach ó dom deartháir beag! I forbid dhuit ó riamh ag dul in aice leis!" (Stay away from me wee brother! I forbid thee from ever coming near him!) He shouted with so much fury and hate towards the American that it surprised his siblings. But they agreed with him...well everyone but Wales. Though he agreed with the emotions his brother/husband was feeling, he didn't agree with the fact that he was forbidding the blonde male from ever seeing their smallest sibling. He knew that England held feelings for his ex-colony but he couldn't come up with any reason why he had started to date an abusive human. Nevertheless Wales had to wrap his arms around the angry red head to keep him from attacking the blond.

"America...please just go in and see if you can wake him up...after that please don't come and visit our wee brother..not anymore...has he not been through enough hell? Please...he does not need to have you around. Not now. Maybe later but just not right now. Please leave after saying your good-bye." Ireland said as he was consoling his younger twin sister. She was crying on his shoulder when she found out that her brother had been badly beaten.

The American nation couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't leave England alone. No. Not like this. Not with the man hooked onto life support and suffering through so much pain because of one damn person! Hell to the fucking no! Alfred F. Jones was not about to run away! He was not about to abandon the man he loved with all his heart in his (second to the German Blitz) greatest time of need! He was not some idiot who would let himself be ordered around! He knew first hand how strong Scotland is and was willing to go through a battle with the man to prove himself worthy of staying with the Brit. "No...No I will not abandon him in his time of need! I will never leave him! Not when he is g-"

"Deir an fear a ba chúis leis a pian mó agus sos chroí! Nuair a thréigean tú air! Nuair a bheidh tú a dhearbhú do neamhspleáchas!" Scotland shouted in his mother tongue. He couldn't bare it. No more would he put up with the false words that spewed out of the mans mouth. It was so painful to watch his brother be struck with so much pain by the same person and yet he always seemed to forgive the young man. But enough was enough! No more would he be able to see the man! Never will he allow his brother to be hurt again by the unpleasant and unsavory lies that have always been said through his mouth.

It took a few minutes to fully comprehend what the Celtic had said but when he finally fully translated that he was angered. Not only at Scotland but also at himself. How could he have forgotten that after his independence England had fallen into depression. But then he remembered why he left. He has left because he wanted England to see him as an equal. Not as a little brother who couldn't protect him. No. He wanted to be seen as a dependable person and a lover that would make him proud. Maybe a husband as well? But England for once had seemed to not be able to read the god damn atmosphere!

"I will never leave him alone again! Why can't you just trust me! I didn't know about his relationship with the human! I was never told and for months I had to take my job seriously! My trips to visit him were being cut short because of founding issues! I know this all sounds like excuses I am making up so my sorry ass gets sympathy but it's true! Now I will go in there and stay with him because I will always! **_ALWAYS!_** Be there for him!" And with that America walked towards the door and opened it.

He almost fell to the ground immediately.

The sight was unbearable.

England was hooked up to so many machines. A tube down the man's throat. Many IV's hooked into his hands. His heart rate finally settling down. A blood bag of type A+ hanging from a hook besides the IV bag. He could hardly stare at the unconscious man any longer. But he did. He took steps forward and collapsed on his knees and took the older males hand. He was careful and took the limp hand up towards his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Arthur...I'm so..so sorry..." He sobbed out as trickles of tears started to run down his tan skin. He was crying harder and harder as he waited fro something that would never come..._at least not for another two months..._

* * *

**|Two months later|**

* * *

America was on his last string of hope.

The Prime Minister had ordered that today. If Arthur Kirkland would not wake...the plug must be pulled. Though personifications **_cannot_ **die. They _**can**_ however, suffer moments of pain while they are off life-support and it would take double of what it would have taken to heal.

Everyone was gathered in the private cubicle that England was given after the demands of surprisingly the President of the United States of America and unsurprisingly by the Queen herself. Japan was being held by Greece who was up and surprisingly not tired. Scotland had been holding his whole family together as he wielded himself not to shed any tears as his whole clan cried. Italy was sobbing into Germany's arm, Romano was also shedding tears which surprised Spain but he comforted his fiancee regardless.

"Please wake up Iggy...please...please don't leave me alone any longer...please..please.." America pleaded with all his heart as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"America...it's time...he's not going to wake up..." Obama whispered out silently which mortified America.

"N-No..No..not yet...please another five mi-"

"America. We cannot afford to waist anymore money on this!" someone shouted desperate for America to get through the nation's thick head. America sighed and his hand was trembling as he moved towards the plug. He was sobbing and that drowned out one important noise.

"A-America?" Before he could register the noise he had pulled the plug which caused the island nation to dive into a pit of darkness again.

* * *

**|Half a year later|**

* * *

"Don't worry America! God! I am not some frail piece of glass!" England sputtered out as America carried him bridal style into their new flat. Three months ago England had waken from his comatose like state and America finally confessed his feelings. The day was filled with emotional tears of happiness and ever since then the American had done everything in his power to keep a smile on the Brit.

"No way! From now on as our boyfriend I will do everything for you! Hero's promise!" With his ever so bashful laugh he opened the door and crossed the threshold of the flat. England blushed as he uttered a 'sodding wanker' which America only grinned at. He felt like he was at the top of the world because he had everything he wanted now. England was finally his and they were living together. Now if only he said yes to a certain question but that was something to be asked later on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm back! Sorry if I'm taking so long to update! Lots drama going on and shtuff...swoooo yeah! hehehe I'm kinda not at my place right now. I'm at a friends cuz I really want to stay away from my abusive family (not like my house hold people like immediate family, my uncles and aunts) and I just got into the mood for typing because Tina (my lovely bisexual friend) gave me some awesome inspiration after I kinda [ okay a lot ] cried because of her mean neighbor! DX But anyways she's a doll and always gets me happy! So thanks Tina! Anyways I hope y'all forgive me!**

* * *

**|One month after the meeting|**

* * *

**[New Message:]**

**From: Wifey**

**Subject: Git**

**[ Alfred, I'm going to visit Francis for awhile before I head home. Don't forget to buy a gift for Italy! It's his baby shower next week! And please do try and remember that you can't put it off until last minute! **

**-Love Arthur ]**

* * *

America chuckled when he read his text message. He forgot that Italy was already seven months pregnant though he was a bit surprised that England would want to go willingly to France's place. He arched his eyebrow but smiled and thought nothing of it.

* * *

**[New Message:] **

**From: Hero**

**Subject: Re: Git**

**[ Aww! Come on bby cakes! Gotta be so mean with the sub! :P But I still love ya! Anyways! What! Nah! The Hero is too good foh that! Lol! Yeah yeah I'll get the pres! Don't worry! Eh? France? Aight? Call me when ya a his place! Wuv ya! And be ready! When ya get back I got a present for you! ;) See ya soon!**

**-Your hubby and Hero! Al! ]**

* * *

England smiled as he saw the text. Though he was slightly repulsed by the grammar of the younger nation he couldn't help but keep a smile. It was always like that with his husband and he really loved and respected that about him. He looked up to see the traffic light just in time as it changed from red to green. He quickly placed his phone down and stepped on his gas peddle. He did not think that after a few moments his life would change once more.

* * *

**| At France's place|**

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to talk about Francis?" England asked curios about the reason why his friend had called him over and was a little surprised when he was met with a plastic pharmacy bag to the face.

"You know what is in there non?" France simply answered with a soft smile as he pulled in the Brit.

"Francis...y-you can't be serious..." England whispered out, shaking slightly from the nerves and also surprise. He really hopped that the test would be positive but he wouldn't mind it turning out negative either.

"Arthur. You have had morning sickness mon cher and have started eating a little more then usual. Don't you think it's a possibility?" Francis spoke in a soft tone which reminded England of the past but he nodded.

"I-I guess...A-Alright I-I am going to take it..." And with that the British nation took a glass a water, drank it and headed towards the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

**|~~~~10 minutes later~~~~|**

* * *

England couldn't believe it...

The test was on the counter...

And...

It was..

**Positive.**

He couldn't help but be ecstatic! He took the test and smiled. He, Arthur Jones-Kirkland was going to be a mother. And Alfred F. Jones-Kirkland was going to be a father. Placing the test back down on the counter he moved his hands over where his womb was and rubbed it softly in slow circles. A life was now in him. One created by the love that he and America held for each other. He was now dreaming about the future with America and their child, while he was dreaming France knocked on the bathroom door effectively bringing him back down to earth.

"Well? What did it say?" You could practically feel the anticipation in his voice which made England chuckle.

"It's a positive Francis! I am going to be a mother!" He shouted in glee. He just remembered that America had told him to call when he had arrived at France's so he pulled out his mobile and called.

* * *

**_ ~Hoy es noche de sexo,_**

_**voy a devorarte nena linda~**_

**_~ Hoy es noche de sexo, _**

**_ y voy a cumplir tu fantasias~_**

"Hey baby, why'd it take ya so long to call?" America said smirking slightly when two young women started giggling at him while he paused his session of bench presses with his trainer. (He didn't need one but only accepted one when he found out that his trainer was someone who needed a job. A hero could never turn his cheek!) He swiped some of the sweat on his forehead and placed his cell between the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Alfred...you will never guess what news I have to tell you..." England said as he was currently sitting on the couch with France who was so excited.

America was curios as he really couldn't phantom what news his lovely wife had for him. Licking his lips in a quite sexy way which swooned the females he came up with a guess. "Uh?...The queen stepped down from the throne and gave it to prince William?" He gave an adorable look which really made the females want to just kiss him on the cheeks.

England just chuckled at the silly response. "No luv. You're going to be a father Alfred!" He said with so much joy followed by France.

"It is true Alfred! You are going to be a papa!"

America froze. He was processing what England had just said along with France. He was going to be a father?...HE IS GOING TO BE A FATHER!

England was worried as America hadn't responded yet. He was worried that maybe America didn't actually mean what he said about starting a family with him. "Alfred? Alfred w-"

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! OH GOD! I'M SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HONEY! OH GOD! You know what! I am going to pick you up right now! I'll be at Franny's soon! Bye!" America hung up as he was so elated at the news that he was going to be a father! He laughed on the inside when he saw all the sad faces from most of the women in the gym. He looked at his trainer who had a smile on his face.

"Go on boy! Go to her! I'll put the weights away." Liam said chuckling as he saw the jubilant expression on the nineteen year old's face. He was surprised that a man that young would be excited by news like this but he was happy that the teen actually was joyful and not sorrowful and angry. And that he seemed to care so much for his girl.

America was slightly confused when he said "her" and was about to correct him when he remembered that he was with humans and that would have sounded strange and weird, so he (thankfully) caught himself from saying it. With gleaming eyes he nodded and picked up his water bottle and rag and bolted towards the men's locker room where he showered, changed and brushed his teeth (again). Dashing out the room and up the stairs towards the exit. He finally tossed his bag into his Ferrari F430 spider (a gift he got from Italy for his birthday a year ago) and revved the engine up before speeding away and made his way towards France's place.

* * *

**A/N: Okay side note! Each country has their own house in [almost] each country and they can go live there at any random time. France had one conveniently 20 minutes away from America's and England's house [which America bought a few months before the wedding and kept it a secret from England] so he decided to take a brake from his home in Paris and live in America for a few weeks. When he noticed Iggy act a little strange he immediately assumed pregnancy hence the test and is happy now! Yeah they might be a bit OOC but I don't care! Franny is awesome! Especially when he's all brotherly and nice with Iggy! X3 I love France so much and want to protect him from the fans who believe he's a rapist! He isn't! It always pains me whenever I make him into a bad guy in any of my stories so I'm happy with how I portray him here. ^_^ Okay Tina is yelling at me for not sleeping earlier! It's currently 1:32 AM here! So good early ass morning! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

America finally made it to France's house and parked. He couldn't help but bounce in joy. He finally got up and out of his car, locking it and went to knock on the door. Immediately he was answered by France who ushered him in. America ran towards the living room and went on his knees and started to rub England's lower stomach slowly and lovingly.

"I can't believe it...I'm finally gonna be a dad!" He said with such excitement and awe that it made England chuckle and smile fondly at the younger male.

"Yes I cannot believe it either but I'm glad..." England whispered out softly and giggled out as America placed a kiss on his stomach.

"Hey there little buddy! This is papa talking! I can't wait until you come out of your mama!" America vocalized with a enormous smile which seem to rival the brightness of that of the sun. England just kept smiling down at his husband who looked like a child who was being able to open his christmas presents on the 24th instead of the 25th. After taking in all of the excitement his husband was visibly showing England raised his head and looked towards France who was just so happy that it was possibly unbelievable.

"Arthur, Alfred, félicitations pour le bébé sur le chemin!" He said with a cheerful tone that matched his smile. He was happy that the two nation's who clearly loved each other very much were going to be blessed with a child. Sure in the past he had hated the guts of the pregnant man and was sure back then that he would never, ever, befriend his archrival but things have changed quite interestingly. He quietly chuckled as he remembered the reasons why they hated each other. Some were understandable and others were just ridiculous.

"Thanks Francis! Well I guess I'll take Artie home and announce this to the others at the next world meeting." America announced with a grin as his excitement levels have settled down and became slightly more business like (which did happened!) and less immature. Though at heart everyone knew he would always stay the bubbly and jubilant child that everyone loved, at times he could be down right mature and classy. But in rare times (really rare) when his loved ones were in danger he would turn into a cold devil, hell bent on killing the person or people who had dared to lay a single finger on his beloved family and close friends.

With a nod from France he got up from his kneeling position and picked up England in a bridal way, making his way towards the threshold of the three-floor house and decided it was safer to take his beloved who was carrying his unborn child in his car then his own. So he opened the passenger of England's 2012 black Camry and buckled him in which resulted in w light hearted glare from England who frowned slightly as well as he thought he was now being treated too much like a child.

"I am not some child Alfred!" He voiced out with a slight smile which caused America to let out a hearty laugh.

"I know but ya carrying my baby! So I hafta make sure yer pretty body don't get hurt!" He said in a deep and more gruff tone of voice which caused a blush to bloom on England's pale cheeks and caused the American nation to smirk lightly and lean in close to his ear. "I know ya ma accent Iggy. Ya love it dontcha? And I know ya absolutely just love it when I use it in the bed~" He whispered but before he could add anymore he bumped his head up in the door frame causing him to hiss in pain and England to chuckle in amusement as his husband just utterly failed in seducing him. Well he didn't fail exactly but he just made a dork out of himself which was adorable in his eyes and just plain embarrassing to America.

"Just get in you daft fool." England said in between his chuckles and a slightly tinned cheeked American nodded and carefully got his head out of the car and walked towards the driver side. He got in and buckled himself in, remembering to pick up his own car later on and asked for the keys from England who tossed them playfully at his husband who started to get horny once more. (Hey he was a god damn teenager! His raging libido gets the best of him! And it doesn't help that his spouse is drop dead sexy!) He shifted into reverse and made his way back to their house.

* * *

"You're such an idiot Al!" England shouted with a flushed face as America carried him inside their home and rushed towards the master bedroom after kicking the door closed. America just let out a breathless laugh as he ran up the stairs and into their shared bedroom.

"Why am I an idiot Iggy? Cuz I know your weaknesses?" America whispered teasingly as he managed to settle England, (more like pinned really) on the bed and started to feverishly place kisses on the man's pale skin causing a few gasps to be released from the elder.

"A-Al.." England moaned out as the overly aroused American already placed his hand over his crotch and started to palm the harding bulge. America smirked slightly as he knew he was going to get a 'happy ending' tonight and started to nibble on England's ear lobe while adding more sinfully delicious pressure to England's clothed member causing the Brit to whine quietly as he was now being utterly teased by his husbands hand. He bucked his hips upwards into America's hand, trying desperately to get more friction.

"Hmm? Do you want more Artie~?" America asked teasingly as he pulled away from his ear and looked at his partner's flushed face. Only with one look and America knew that he couldn't restrain himself for longer but he would hold it for as long as he could for the pleasure to see his beloved plead desperately and beg for him. (That or...until England slaps him and bands sex for a week)

"D-Damn it A-Al! J-Just do it already!" England demanded in a scornful tone, managing to look and sound o so fuckable yet powerful at the same time. America hummed and obeyed as he really didn't want to be put onto the couch downstairs. He stopped teasing and started to strip England of his shirt, followed by his belt, shoes, pants, socks, and finally boxers (and in between there was some nipping of the newly exposed skin) before he himself stripped from his grey, sleeve less under armour shirt allowing his dog tags to dangle and slightly touch England's heated skin, causing a hiss to escape the Englishmans lips. After that England stared up at his husband and took of Texas, placing them on the night stand and started to trace over his sculpted abs that belonged to a god.

America chuckled as he started to pull down his gym shorts, revealing his rather large and prominent bulge in his boxers. England licked his lips slightly as he could never tire of the fact that this very man, nation, whatever, was his and his only as much as he was America's. He thought about it and it seemed to be slightly strange to him...he knew America could easily get jealous but he wondered if the younger nation could ever get possessive? Surely not right? Well England wouldn't mind necessarily as so long as America could control his possessiveness he guessed...but he knew that if America were to ever suddenly snap then they would surely have to council themselves. Definitely. Though he honestly hoped they would never have to go through all that (especially with a baby on the way) but what if it does? What if their marriage was a h-

"What's wrong Arthur?" America's voice broke through his insecure thoughts as he caressed his cheeks with his hand. England hadn't noticed that during his thoughts he completely forgot about what they were doing and didn't even notice that his own eyes were watering. America was now worried and even though his erection was still standing proud, all his lust had faded as his caring instincts replaced it when he saw the watering in England's eyes. He wanted to know why England was crying and wanted to know how to comfort him as he hated when he felt helpless to cheer his beloved wife.

England shook his head and stared directly into America's once cerulean, lust clouded eyes that were now baby blue, love filled eyes. He put on a smile that was loving and placed a kiss on America's lower lip. "Forget about it...I was just thinking to much about a silly idea." England answered but that did not calm the American down in the slightest. In fact it made his worry go up as he now wanted to know what was the silly idea.

"Iggy...please tell me what you were thinking..please.." He pleaded with such hurt and desperate eyes it made England look away. America saw this and was going to plead once more until England softly spoke his mind.

"I was just thinking...just thinking about the possibility that you might regret our marriage...and that maybe at one point we'd become possessive of each other to the point where it's unhealthy...I-I just..I just don't want to ruin this..our brand new lifes..I-I don't want to ruin it with my insecurities...p-please just forget what I j-" England was covering his face with his hands and hiccuping as small streams of tears started to come down from his moss green eyes. He was going to continue his ramble when he was cut off by a pair of calloused hands pulling his own away from his face.

"I'm so sorry that you feel that way Iggy...I mean at times I know I get easily jealous whenever I see close to another person and hate myself afterwards because I know that just because you two were close to each other it didn't mean that the latter wanted to take you away from me...Why would you ever think I would regret this? Arthur...I fought for many years for this. I knew instantly when I was younger that I didn't precisely love you as a younger brother should have...ever since you started to teach me about how it was getting near the time where I would start reacting towards a females advances...a-and the wet dreams.." America laughed out weakly as he remembered how awkward it was for him when he asked England why that was happening and England had asked him what had happened in his dream. He had to keep it a secret that he was having dreams of himself pinning down his elder brother and taking him. "I knew that it was wrong that my dreams were of you...so I lied and told you it was about the neighbor girl...but I'm trailing off. What I mean is that I knew it had to be you that I would be with and so hence the whole revolution thing and also the taxes but yeah." America explained with a soft voice as he started to kiss England's tear stained face and wipe away the tears. England jus hiccuped as he listen to his husband and that nagging voice in his head left. Though it was still there, buried away though as to not hurt him during this lovely moment. He nodded weakly and finally opened his eyes which he hadn't realized he's closed and stared at the man who held so much and endearment for.

"A-Al...don't say sorry...I'ts my fault for not be-"

"It's not your fault! You are not at fault! Arthur I never want to hear you blame yourself again do you hear me!" America suddenly said loudly startling the Brit and confused him. Why was he angered at the fact that he was blaming himself? It was correct wasn't it? He himself was the one who couldn't over come his own insecurities so he was at fault no? But then it struck him. The reason being why America was scolding him was because he was just accepting the blame when it wasn't _his_ fault. He was letting his insecurity take over and that's what they had been trying so hard to destroy when they were just dating.

"Okay...It's not my fault nor is it yours..." England responded as he wrapped his arms around America's neck, pulling him down so their chests were pressed together. He hid his face into the younger's neck, trying so hard to hide.

America smiled slightly as he felt England try to hide. He nuzzled him and kissed his cheek and anything he could get at. England started to hum happily as he was starting to return to his warm and fuzzy mode when he was cuddling with America but only now did he remember that they were both stark naked. A bright blush dusted his once pale cheeks and he tried not to be _too_ obvious about his observation but it seemed like America had either already remembered or he had never forgotten.

"Hey Arthur...Florida wants in." He whispered as he started to suck and nibble on the ear lobe once more. England gasped and groaned. 'Damn him...' He though but he just bucked his upwards slightly, making the two genitals colid bringing moans from both nations. America was the first to recover from the surprise move and smirked. "Looks like someone wants me in just as badly~" America teased him and before England could remark he kissed him, biting his bottom lip asking for permission to enter which was almost immediately granted by the supposed gentlemen.

* * *

During the rest of the day the house was filled with moans, grunts, the sounds of the bed springs being abused, and the animalistic pants and groans from the two nations. Now a sated American was holding his spouse in a most loving manner as he kept petting his hair and loved how England looked like under the full moon light. England was facing America's chest and cuddled closer as he started to feel a bit colder causing the American to smile lazily at the cute sight. Normally America would be asleep by this ungodly hour but he couldn't. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't fall back to sleep and so he just resorted to watch his wife's beautiful sleeping form. While he was admiring England's sleeping mode h was also thinking about their future together with their child. He had wished for a boy who would have England's leaf green eyes and smarts, but have his attitude and personality. But then again he really didn't care as so long as they would be together as a real family at last. And with those thoughts in his mind he slowly started to drift off into sleep, not noticing that there was a shadow near their window that looked eerily familiar...


	9. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


	10. Mother's Day special Part 1

**Look at the new update~! HAHAHAHAHAHA! This was supposed to be posted on mother's day! (^_^|||) Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia! If I did I think a shit load of nations would be pregnant! Hetalia belongs to Hidakez Himaruya!**

**I only own ze plot! By the way this chapter will contain UsUk/GerIta!**

**Reviews welcomed! :'D**

* * *

"You ready to tell the other's you're pregnant with my baby?" America asked his spouse who nodded with a smile as they both were sitting down in the kitchen eating breakfast with their hands intertwined.

"Yes I am Al." England responded with a bright smile before he took another bite of his toast. America chuckled and was bouncing in his seat as he was getting excited to tell the others he was going to be a father soon. Though there was no more meetings for the year; they had planned one on Mother's Day for Italy as he was close to his due date.

"Alright! And Francis should already be done with the cake by now right?" America questioned receiving a nod from his spouse, confirming that the French nation should be ready with the cake. Every nation new about the surprise party except Italy himself (of course) and planned to be at the UN Headquarters (in New York) around 2 in the afternoon. Francis though has been in the UN Headquarters ever since 10 last night as he was getting the place ready with the help of the staff. Currently it was 12:00 pm, so America and England were getting ready to drive towards the Headquarters since New York had horrendous traffic.

"Let's hurry luv. I don't want to be late to the party." England commented finishing his toast and America nodded. After both of them getting up they clean the dishes and had a quick make out session (Mostly due to the fact that for some reason America could not keep his hands off of England anymore) before heading out.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day Feliciano!" Every nation shouted as Ludwig opened the oak wood doors to the meeting room for his eight month pregnant spouse. Italy opened his eyes (which everyone was surprised at since he almost always had them closed) and smiled.

"W-Wow! Grazie!" Italy said smiling at everyone as Ludwig took his hand and held it carefully like always and guided him to the table. He was seated while all the other countries lined up to hand him his gifts.

"Happy mothers Feli!" Prussia said with a grin as he handed his brother-in-law a rather big blue box with a red bow perched on top. Italy kept his smile and accepted his gift setting it down next to him. Up next was Antonio and Romano (who by the way already got married) who handed him two boxes that were wrapped in red and had a green bow.

"Buona festa della mamma piccolo fratello." Romano said with a rare smile which caused the younger twin's happiness to rise.

"Feliz día de las madres Feliciano!" Spain shouted with his every bright grin. Italy chuckled and managed to hug his older brother and brother-in-law with his baby bump and let go. Soon after the last nation gave their gift to the heavily pregnant nation; France left the room and came back with a three tiered cake that was frosted in a white, butter cream frosting. It had several floral designs made out of frosting and had various fruits on the top. Strawberries, peaches and kiwi's were included as well. In white royal frosting was written:

_|Happy Mother's Day!|_

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Every nation shouted in glee which elevated the already happy atmosphere even more. France gave Italy the cake knife and let him cut the cake. Italy looked behind to see his husband who flashed him a soft smile (which were becoming more frequent) and he nodded as he guessed what Italy was telling him by the look and together they cut the cake. After serving every nation a slice of cake and a drink, (poured by France) America and England nodded at each other and smiled as they both cleared their throats to gather the attention of the others.

"Excuse me everyone..." England announce managing to get everyone's attention. He smiled and America squeezed his hand gently as they both stared at the happy nations (which was rare as seeing that every single nation was actually happy and not angry, depressed or tired!).

"We have an announcement to make..." America said as England took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes before looking at every nation with joy once more.

"I'm pregnant." After he said that everything went even silenter before everyone burst into cheers of congratulations and joy. The room was so jubilant that no one noticed Italy starting to cringe in pain and whimper silently; not even Germany had any clue that the man who was carrying his children was currently distressed.

"Congratulations!" Hungary said with a huge grin on her face as she hugged the pregnant Brit.

"Thank you Elizabeta." England responded with his own small grin. Austria smiled at America and congratulated him with a hand shake which caused America to smile in happiness and returned the hand shake

"Like this is totally awesome! Congrats Arthur!" Poland shouted as he went to hug his old friend. Before England could say his thank you Italy gasped out in pain.

"O-Oh g-god! G-Guys! T-The b-baby is coming!" Italy groaned out through pain as his water broke. Everyone immediately broke into panic as they weren't ready for this since his due date was two weeks later!

"Okay! Everybody! Don't panic! We need to remain calm! Now I will be taking him to the hospital and you may follow!" Germany shouted as he picked up his wife and started to dash out of the room and towards the car. He didn't even bother to put a jacket over Italy's baby bump since the younger Italian twin looked feminine enough to pass off as a women. Everyone was shocked but soon they pulled it together and cleared up quickly so they could follow the German and Italian nation.

* * *

It took around ten hours but soon enough a baby boy was born, followed by a little surprise! A second baby! A girl this time though. Italy was fast asleep as Germany was cooing over his brand new children. The boy had auburn hair like his mother yet the eyes of his father. The girl had her father's hair and her mother's eyes. She also seemed to have the same curl as her mother. Germany couldn't remove the smile on his face after seeing his children in his arms and kept cradling them as he started humming an old lullaby he was taught as a young child. Soon a knock at the oak wood door disturbed the calm atmosphere in the hospital room and caused Germany to sigh slightly as he put the children back into their cots. He made his way to open the door and was greeted by crimson eyes.

"Bruder! How is the Kleine?" Prussia said quietly as he guessed that his brother-in-law would be sleeping since he did give birth. Germany chuckled and let his brother in followed by his brother-in-law-to-be Canada.

"Babies bruder. Feliciano had twins." Germany said with a soft smile as he headed back towards the cots to see his children. Prussia grinned slightly as he held Canada's hand and they both walked towards the cots to see their niece and nephew.

"They are precious Ludwig..." Canada whispered out softly and smiled as he saw the little girl yawn.

"Danke Matthew..." Germany said and he looked at his brother and his fiancee with a small smile. "Would you two like to be the first ones besides me and Feli to hold the children?" He asked which caused the two other nations to nod quickly. He chuckled softly as he picked up the baby girl and handed her to Canada and handed the baby boy to Prussia. As the two other nations held the children they looked at each other with a look only two people who longed for a family could give.

"What's her name?" Canada asked softly as he did not want to wake the sleeping German-Italian girl.

"Her name is..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! XD HAHAHAHAHA Part 2 will be out tomorrow! :'D I need to sleep! Good night my loves! -dives into bed and snuggles with Flying Mint bunny Jr.-**


	11. Mother's Day special Part 2

**Part 2! XD and well no this story will be on hiatus just that I wanted to update with this chapter! Though I'll probably write a few more chapters during this month...**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Hetalia in any way! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya! **

**Enjoy! By the way I'll update tomorrow! I mean it! Since I have no more school! XD**

* * *

"Her name is Adalia." Germany whispered out. Canada and Prussia smiled. Prussia because he knew that Adalia meant Noble in German.

"That's a beautiful name Ludwig. And the boys?" Canada asked as he rocked back and forth with his brand new niece.

"His name is Angelo." Germany said still in his whisper. Prussia chuckled and kept walking slowly around the room with the child in his arms.

"They both are beautiful bruder..." Prussia commented before putting the child back into his cot and Canada did the same. Both held each others hands as they looked at the sleeping babies and had started planning in their minds a family for the future.

"Danke Gil." Germany said before making his way towards his spouse.

"We'll be leaving then...Lovino and Antonio are coming in next. Thanks for letting us see the beautiful kids Ludwig." Canada whispered out receiving a nod from the blonde German. After that the German-Canadian pair walked out of the room with their hands intertwined together and smiling softly. Soon enough the Spaniard-Italian pair came in and both were happy. They took their time walking over towards the newborn's and smiled. Romano at Angelo and was just totally in love with his nephew. Same thing happened to Spain when he saw his niece. They picked them up and carried them around, humming their own lullabies.

_"Los pollitos dicen,_

_Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío_

_cuando tienen hambre,_

_cuando tienen frío._

_La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo,_

_les da la comida y les presta abrigo._

_Bajo de sus alas, acurrucaditos,_

_I duermen los pollitos,_

_hasta el otro día!"_

Spain hummed out to his niece rocking her softly.

_"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della zio_

_Fa la ninna bel bambin,_

_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della zio." _

Romano started singing out softly to his nephew. Both hadn't realized that Germany started to doze off in his chair that he sat in or the nation who was in the medical bed who was finally opening his eyes. After both nations finished singing, they both heard a soft "ve~" and turned to face the golden brown eyes of Italy.

"You two...are very good...singers.." He whispered out, tiredness evident in his tone of voice as it was weak and shaky. Probably from the screaming in pain from the delivery.

"Grazie fratello." Romano said quietly, wishing not to wake his brother's offspring.

"You gave birth to un par de bebes hermosos Feliciano." Spain said happily as he kept rocking back and forth with his niece.

"Grazie Antonio...Where's..Ludwig?" Italy question yawning during his question.

"He's right besides you fratello. I have to say, although I dislike him, I see that he makes you very happy. He's provided you a friendship during the whole crapola that happened in the earlier years. And he has shown me that he really does love you. I officially give you two my blessing. Now don't think I still won't dislike him, because I will. The stupid German potato bastard, but I will try to be nicer...to him." Romano said quietly. Though the last part was barely audible Italy still began to tear from happiness.

"Ti amo così tanto il fratello, la ringrazio per aver detto che si cercherà di essere più gentile con Ludwig. Grazie mille..." Italy whispered out in his native tongue causing a few tears to spring in his own eyes. Romano let out a chuckle and shook his head promptly waking up his nephew slightly. Angelo stirred awake but he didn't open his eyes. He just curled his hand around Romano's index finger causing the elder Italian to coo over how cute it was.

"Would you like to hold your baby fratello?" Romano asked seeing the want to hold the child in Italy's amber eyes.

"Please."


End file.
